


Piano and stargazing

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, like really short, this was for a fanfic trade with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Huey and Boyd hang out for a bit, this story was for a fanfic trade with my friend, it’s also really short.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Piano and stargazing

Huey didn’t care that he was missing out on an adventure, knowing that Dewey was flying the plane again, and Louie was god knows where, he wasn’t even looking forward to it.

He trust his brother enough to fly, but its definitely not something Huey looks forward too. 

And what was happening instead was without a doubt something to look forward too, a nice calm day with Boyd. Huey had even made a list of things they could do, of course it was a little bit of a vague outline, it was still a list. 

Huey was walking to gyros apartment, to be real he didn’t even know gyro had a place, he didn’t seem to even use it before boyd came, because Huey remembers always thinking it was weird that gyro slept in the lab. 

Anyways Huey soon reached the address and knocked on the door. 

It opened up to reveal gyro, Huey was very glad because that meant that he had gotten the right place. 

“Hello red nephew” he greeted with a dull tone “I’m guessing youre here for boyd” he then said. 

“Yep!” Huey said with a smile. 

“Come in” gyro said 

Huey came in and took off his shoes, he then followed gyro to what he could guess was Boyd’s room. 

Gyro knocked on the door, and soon boyd opened it with a little greeting, he then saw Huey.

“Huey!! Hello” boyd said with his usual smile. 

“Hello boyd!” Huey respond. 

Gyro soon left them be and they entered Boyd’s room. 

Boyd’s room was very well decorated and clean. 

——

The first thing Huey noticed was the piano in the corner of Boyd’s room. 

Huey walked up to it “woah” he said “you can play the piano?” He short of asked.

“Yeah!” Boyd said 

“That’s so cool!” Huey smiled “I’ve always liked the piano, I feel like it’s a very calming instrument” 

“Me too!” Boyd agreed “it’s very nice to play, it’s actually pretty easy, do you want me to show you?” He then asked. 

Huey nodded his head. 

Boyd walked over to the piano and played it with ease. 

Huey watched, he wasn’t sure what song Boyd was playing but it was very nice. 

“Woah! That was really good” Huey said with a big grin. 

“Thanks I wrote it myself” Boyd said

“Wow, that’s amazing” Huey replied. 

“It’s quite easy really” Boyd said “I can show you.”

——

Boyd showed Huey how to play the piano for a couple of hours, Huey wasn’t too good at first, but he soon easily caught on. 

———

It soon became a little late, at that moment Huey and Boyd had already ate and decided to go outside, they where in a nearby park that was pretty close to the apartment building.

The park was nice, it had a small playground in the control but it was mostly grass, and there where some tables and chairs there too. 

They soon found a nice spot on the nice grass and they laid down.

They looked up at the sky. 

“Woah” Huey started “you can really see the stars from here” he added. 

It was true, there where countless stars in the sky. 

“Yeah” Boyd said with a smile “I like looking out at the stars, they are really pretty” Boyd then said. 

Huey agreed, the last time he saw this many stars was when he lived with Donald on the houseboat, and yes, they where really pretty. 

Huey looked over at boyd and reached out for his hand. “You know what else is pretty?” Huey said

“Huh?” Boyd asked

“The junior woodchuck guidebook”


End file.
